Hidden Enemy
by Leprechaun Sisters
Summary: Kelsea loved Stefan. Now she loves Damon. What happened, and what is Stefan going to do?(Co-written with Juli! love ya, Julian! It's Romance/Supernatural+ Action/Adventure)-Kelsea


A/n: Juli!! You did it *AGAIN* Why do you do this to me? You give me inspiration like nothing does. I luff you!! ^_^ Muahahaha. Yesh, it is great to be back, writing. Writing is good. Mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmm. Thanks Juli. **Sigh** without you, I probably would be only online, being bored. You inspired me in the middle of a school day to write our RP as a story. Blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelsea's eyes snapped open, the once crystal orbs now a deep, dark navy blue. She wavered a moment, scanning her surroundings as if she'd just been born, and was new to the world. She parted her lips slightly, and a murmured whisper escaped her throat.  
  
"Damon..." The whisper sounded in need of something. Her eyes scanned her surroundings once more, and landed on him. Damon.  
  
Damon had been watching her. He'd been watching only because his brother had 'owned' her.   
'Such a fool to think he could tame such a free spirited creature.' He thought as he approached Kelsea, whom gave a smile. He looked at her wearily.  
  
"Damon..." she said, calling him to her. He smirked, and stepped up to her. He began stroking her neck with his long, cool fingertips. She smiled.  
  
"Damon, my love," she whispered, navy blue orbs locked onto Damon's dark ones. Then something shuddered through her. Someone was here, watching her and her love. And it was full of hate. Hate directed at Damon.  
  
Damon could feel his brother's presence. His dark eyes narrowed, becoming even darker.  
  
'I hate you... you always do this to me.' Stefan's voice echoed through his mind. (A/n: For all of those who've never read The Vampire Diaries, Stefan is Damon's brother.)  
  
'Do what, brother?' Damon thought back calmly.  
  
'You stole her from me, just like you stole Elena and Katherine.' Stefan was getting impatient.  
  
Damon smirked. He leaned in-towards Kelsea, and captured her lips in a gentle, but heated kiss. The anger grew around them. It surrounded them, like a blanket of fog.  
  
'Maybe it would make you feel better if you knew she came to me on her own free will,' Damon thought, but he knew his brother would try and deny it. But it was the truth... wasn't it?  
  
'No. No, no...she wouldn't...' Stefan tried to keep his racing mind from spinning like it was. He was positive she wouldn't go to Damon. Never Damon...  
  
Kelsea pulled away from Damon, looking him in the eye. "Who is here, Damon?" she looked at him, navy orbs sparkling.  
  
"Yes, tell her, Damon." The voice that both of them heard was harsh, cold. Damon paused, as if thinking something serious over.  
  
"My brother." Damon answered, no emotion in his voice. Stefan came out from his hiding. He stood, jet-black hair in his green eyes. Kelsea looked at him wearily.  
  
"WHY do you want to hurt my love?!" She asked, wasting no time to even catch his name.  
  
"There are a lot of reasons," he answered, quietly, but dryly. Kelsea watched as Damon looked on, his eyes narrowed. She looked to and from both of them. Stefan said something to Damon, and they went back and forth. She picked up bits.  
  
"We... we were in love." She concluded, biting down on her lip. Stefan looking quiet.  
  
"We were.." he confirmed, sounding cautious. Kelsea's eyes look from Damon to Stefan, and back.  
  
"H-how am I supposed to choose??" Her voice quiet and caring, careful not to show any idea of deciding. Damon's eyes were narrow and almost bitter as he looked at both of them, his face emotionless. Stefan was gazing at her, his eyes pleading.  
  
"You'll have to...decide yourself, Kelsea." He spoke, voice almost breaking, but he keeps it still.   
  
A light from nowhere, seemingly, lands on Kelsea, but talks to everyone.  
  
"Damon is you're only love, Kelsea! Remember you've always loved him. Not that weakling Stefan... Stefan's nothing. Damon will love you forever. Remember that, Kelsea." The light disappears. Kelsea's eyes are even darker-- almost black. A smile was tugging at the corner of Damon's lips as he casually gazed at Stefan. Stefan was staring at Damon, a look of raw hatred and anger on his face. Someone appears, looking at Stefan. It's some girl...  
"Stefan! Don't be mad at him! He's not doing this to Kelsea... it-it's someone else..."   
  
"Doing what to me?" she said sharply "I enjoy being with my love, stop being a pest!" Raises her hand, and Arista goes flying into a tree. Stefan's look didn't quite soften, but he didn't seem to focus all the hatred towards Damon. Damon arches his eyebrow as Arista is sent reeling, then shifts his gaze back to Kelsea, an expression of almost amusement on his face. Kelsea smirks at this.  
  
Damon leans against a tree, still gazing at Kelsea with that smile on his face that Stefan hated. "Have you made your decision?" He asked, tone not wavering a moment.  
  
Kelsea smirked. "Of course. Although I'm sure you all know my decision..." she looked to Damon, a certain glint in her eye. She turned to Stefan, glancing him over, blank emotions in her eyes.   
  
"You should have seen it a long time ago." She hisses at him. "You've lost."  
  
'Stefan...' Arista thinks hard, trying to contact Stefan. 'I'm never usually positive, but I am about this.. don't think y-you've lost. There is a chance...' She passes out lost of any power she'd mustered up before hand.  
  
Damon smirks, his eyes fixed on Kelsea, not moving a second. Stefan stood almost as if frozen, his eyes narrowed, partly in vicious anger, but mostly in thought. If it wasn't Damon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n: *Laughs* Okay, I'm realli sorry people, but that's where it leaves off. Seriously? I didn't do that to ya, Julian had to go, so I figured that it'd be a good way to end the chapter like this. And this IS exactly how we RPed it, except for the beginning up to the '"H-how am I supposed to choose??"' part. Heehee. Juli's a good RPer. Okay, here's the deal. Stefan, and Damon DO NOT belong to me at all. Got it? They belong to Lisa Jane Smith, one of my favorite authors of the world, lol! Anyway, Kelsea and Arista *Are* My characters, so please, don't steal them. I might let you borrow them or something if you ask... Please review this story, I like to write, especially anything that's got to do with Vampires-they are sssssoooooooo fun! It's just amazing how much fun I've had just reading books. A few I might recommend? Anything about Dracula (One of the best Vampires EVER! Nothing compared to Damon!), The Vampire Diaries by L.J. Smith, and "Demon In My View" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm sorry if I've forgotten any... ^_^ It's so hard to remember anything, LOL! And incase you're wondering, I haven't read anything by Anne Rice-I ought to, though. From Devin's addiction to them, I'd say they are pretty good! Heh. Thanks for reading this, it took a while to get out. And I'm sure you're sick of my stupid ranting, so I'll just shut up... heh... I'm sorry for ranting, peeps! Peace Out! ( I 


End file.
